


AO3 IS DOWN; POPE IOANNES SENDS KIT KATS

by esteefee



Series: Pope John [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AO3 IS DOWN; POPE IOANNES SENDS KIT KATS

**Author's Note:**

> ...for Systems. Thank you for saving us all from the pit of despair!

"What? What's happened now?" Brother Rodney said as Il Papa tried to hustle by with his arms loaded with Kit Kat Darks and the Orb of Righteousness clutched in his right hand.

"Didn't you hear? The Vatican needs me right away."

"As if," Rodney said. "They have another pope now, and I hear he's pretty well liked."

"Now that's just hurtful," John said. "Can he do this?" John scrunched his eyebrows and the orb started to glow, making Rodney's balls tingle.

"No. But then you left him a dud, remember?"

John mumbled something snide and pushed past him. Rodney clutched the trailing edge of his vestments and followed behind, grabbing for his papal communicator with the other.

"Bishop Ronon, Reverend Mother: we have a situation. I repeat: we have a situation. Meet us at Popejumper One."

"Copy that. We are on our way," Mother Teyla said.

"Well, they're coming. Not that I know what you think we can do to help," Rodney grumbled as John stashed the Kit Kats and started his pre-flight check.

"I don't know," John said. "That what the Kit Kats are for." He turned toward Rodney, his eyes serious. "Whatever the Vatican needs, Rodney. That's what family is for."

Rodney sighed and strapped himself in. Bishop Ronon and the Reverend Mother came charging in soon after, battle staffs at the ready.

"We're here," Ronon said.

"Take a seat. We're wheels up in two," Il Papa said.

Rodney closed his eyes and said a quick Hail Mary.

They were going to need it.

 

..............................  
July 28, 2015  
San Francisco, CA

**Author's Note:**

> [Kit Kat Dark](http://www.hersheys.com/kitkat/products/kit-kat-dark.aspx), you heathens.


End file.
